smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Year!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: It is New Year’s Eve! Crash Bandicoot is setting up a party at the Town Hall for New Year! Crash sends out many SML and SMG4 Characters to obtain the items! Eventually, they succeed, but Spider Man, Ice Man, and Firestar are plotting to ruin the party! Can they be stopped? _________________________ At the Town Hall, Fishy Boopkins and Jeffy are hanging up banners. Fishy Boopkins: Are you excited about the New Year Party! Jeffy: Yes! There’s going to be chocolate cake and everything! Right now, Crash is having us hang up the banners. Fishy Boopkins: Ok! Got this last nail to put in- Fishy Boopkins suddenly slips and falls off the ladder hanging onto the banner. Fishy Boopkins: OH NO! Fishy Boopkins swings into Jeffy, knocking him off the ladder. Jeffy: AHHHH!!! Jeffy lands in the fountain while Boopkins plummets into a truck full of cheeseburgers. Fishy Boopkins: Hey! I found cheeseburgers! Meanwhile, other SML and SMG4 Characters are in Crash’s office. Crash: Ok! So all of you are here to help me get items for the New Year’s Party! Mario: Right! Crash: Ok. Meggy and Tari will go look for drinks! Meggy and Tari: On it! Crash: Mario and SMG4 will get the party supplies! SMG4: I got that! Crash: Bowser and Bob will go send out invites for the party. Bob: Yes! A lot of ladies will come! Crash: Ok! So everyone head out! Everyone runs out of the town hall to get the supplies. Meanwhile. At an abandoned building, Murder Man and Mega Maid are looking through a telescope while Spider Man, Ice Man, and Firestar watch. Firestar: So what evil plan are we doing today? Murder Man: That’s what I’m trying to see! Murder Man eventually observes Meggy and Tari gathering drinks. Murder Man: What’s this? Murder Man observes Bowser and Bob handing people invites. Murder Man: Seems like they’re planning a party. Murder Man observes Jeffy and Joseph pulling a giant New Year Ball out of a storage building. Murder Man: And New Year’s that is! Murder Man kicks the telescope off the roof where it explodes on the ground. (Somehow) Murder Man: Ok! I decided our plan for today! I want Spider Man, Ice Man, and Firestar to sneak into the New Year’s Party, and ruin it! Spider Man: That’s a brilliant plan! Ice Man: I’m going to give people the chills! Firestar: I’d prefer we shoot flames at them. Murder Man: Anyways, go and ruin the party! Spider Man, Ice Man, and Firestar run into a teleporter and teleport away. Meanwhile. RH is in his house typing an SML Idea. RH: Ok! Almost done with this story! RH finishes the story. RH: Finished! Now time for my dinner break! RH starts to eat out of a tray of Buffalo Wings. RH: Man! These wings are good- Suddenly, blue fire bursts out of RH’s hands. RH: WHAT THE?! RH shoots more fire at a painting and it becomes inverted. RH: Isn’t that Toad’s refusion powers? A flashback occurs to RH and Invertosis being split into separate bodies. RH: I think I still have Invertosis’ powers. I wonder where he is ever since I threw him in the portal. Meanwhile, in Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab, Finkleshitz has constructed a device. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! I just invented a machine that will tell me anything from the future! Ok! Let me test it! Dr. Finkleshitz turns on the machine. Dr. Finkleshitz: When will Half Life 3 come out? Machine: It comes out on- MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! The machine explodes sending Finkleshitz flying out of the lab. Finkleshitz: AAHHHHHH!!!! After Finkleshitz gets launched out, Invertosis exits the vents. Invertosis: I can’t stay here any longer! Otherwise, the vents will break! Invertosis flies out of the lab and heads to the lake. Invertosis: No one will find me here! Invertosis heads into the lake and is eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. Invertosis: One day, I will strike... Meanwhile. The New Year’s Party has started at the Town Hall. Shrek: CHEESECAKE! Shrek devours an entire row of cheesecakes. Black Yoshi: SAVE SOME FOR US, SHREK! Meggy is seen shooting at targets. Meggy: Yes! Bullseye! Fishy Boopkins: Hey, Meggy! Want to watch the Parappa anime? Meggy: AHHHH!!! Meggy runs off. Fishy Boopkins: There’s 30 episodes! Meanwhile, DJ Yonder is playing the music, while Junior, Joseph, and Cody are accepting autographs. Junior: Yes! I’m the one who stopped Chef v1! Meanwhile, Spider Man, Ice Man, and Firestar teleport to the front of the town hall. Spider Man: Ok. Time to ruin this party. Spider Man shoots webs at the guards, silencing them, while Firestar and Ice Man drag them away. Ice Man: The coast is clear. Spider Man, Firestar, and Ice Man sneak into the party. Ice Man: Time for this party to “chill out”! Ice Man shoots ice all over the place, creating a snowstorm. Mario: WHAT THE F***?! Crash: WHERE DID ALL OF THIS ICE COME FROM?! Firestar: NOW TO TURN UP THE HEAT! Firestar radiates fire all over the room. Crash: NOW IT’S GETTING OVERHEATED?! Mario: WHO’S CAUSING THIS?! Spider Man jumps onto the ceiling and shoots web at many people. Crash: SPIDER MAN AND HIS MERCILESS FRIENDS! Mario: THEM?! Meggy: WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! Ice Man: RUINING YOUR PARTY THAT IS! Ice Man causes icicles to rain from the sky. Crash: LOOK OUT! Everyone dodges the icicles except Onion Cream who gets impalas and killed. Spider Man: WE WILL RUIN YOUR PARTY! Crash: NOT IF HUNTER STOPS YOU! Crash activates his armor. HUNTER: You will never ruin the party! Crash flies at Spider Man and blasts him out of the sky. Spider Man: AHH!! Firestar: WE WILL DESTORY YOUR PARTY! Firestar shoots fire at Crash, but he deflects it. Meggy: GET OUT OF HERE! Meggy shoots ink at Firestar. Firestar: I CAN’T SEE! Tari blasts her arm cannon at Firestar, sending her flying into space. Lord Vyce: I think it is about time to take over the universe- Firestar crashes through the window. Lord Vyce: AHHHHH!!!! Lord Vyce is sucked into space and suffocates to death from the lack of air. As the chaos continues, Ice Man summons more ice. Ice Man: THIS PARTY IS OVER! Mario: NEVER! Mario uses a fire flower to turn into Fire Mario. Fire Mario: TIME TO BURN! Fire Mario shoots a wave of fire at Ice Man. Ice Man: NNNOOOOOO!!! Ice Man melts into water. Crash: Ok! All that is over. Time for the ball drop! Everyone: 10! 9! 8! Unknown to everyone, Spider Man gets up and swings towards the ball with a spider bomb. Everyone: 7! 6! Spider Man: Your party is ending with a boom! Spider Man starts to attach the spider bomb to the ball. Meggy: Oh no you ain’t! Meggy sets her ink gun to glue and shoots ink at Spider Man, trapping him on the ball. Spider Man: OH NO! Everyone: 5! 4! Spider Man loses grip on the spider bomb and it falls to the bottom. Spider Man: Oh s***... Everyone: 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! The spider bomb explodes sending Spider Man and the ball flying into the sky. Spider Man: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Meanwhile, Murder Man is observing the party from the telescope. Murder Man: NO! THEY FAILED! HOW CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?! Murder Man notices Spider Man and the ball falling towards the building he and Mega Maid is on. Murder Man: This is going to suck... The screen cuts to black as a loud crash is heard. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the first new year special to be made. Category:Holiday Episodes Category:From 2018 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Special Event Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes